


Only if You Can Reach

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Height difference, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I kiss you?” Jemma asked, without even realizing what she had just said.<br/>  “Only if you can reach me,” Bobbi replied, laughing softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if You Can Reach

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love their height difference.

 Flirting. Jemma never imagined that she would ever have the courage to start doing it. Especially not with someone she’d only known for six days.

  But here she was, standing outside Bobbi’s bunk, giggling away and complimenting her. Bobbi was flirting back. Jemma told herself, again and again, after each sentence she said, that she should stop now. She was getting far too distracted in the lab by Bobbi these few days, and this wouldn’t make it any better. In fact, this would probably make it worse.

  “Can I kiss you?” Jemma asked, without even realizing what she had just said.

  “Only if you can reach me,” Bobbi replied, laughing softly.

  Jemma felt her cheeks go red. She had only just realized what she had said. Bobbi seemed willing to let her kiss her. Jemma was so tempted to, and she’d thought about it for some time a couple of nights ago, and her chance to do it was right now. Jemma could try. Besides, she was only a head and an inch or so shorter than Bobbi.

  And so, she did. She tiptoed, hands gripping Bobbi’s shoulders so she wouldn’t topple over, but no matter how hard she tried, she was just… too short. Or, well, Bobbi was too tall. Then she stood normally. She tried to level her lips with Bobbi’s again.

  Bobbi grinned. “I knew you couldn’t reach me.”

  And there, before Jemma could take her hands off her shoulders and get both her feet back on the ground properly, Bobbi leaned down and kissed Jemma.

  It took her by surprise. The lips against hers were soft and gentle, much more than she had ever imagined. Jemma tried lifting herself a little higher, and kissed Bobbi back.

  They pulled away soon enough, both smiling and Jemma feeling the happiest and far more giggly than she had ever been her whole life.

  Flirting. The thing Jemma had just done. The thing that had just led both her and Bobbi into kissing each other, someone that they had only known for the past six days.

 


End file.
